Secrets
by Debonair Dragon -a.k.a. Dragonair
Summary: something is up with goku, and Sanzo,Hakkai, and Gojyo will stop at nothing to find out what! please read and review!


Disclaimer: YES! I CONFESS! I OWN SAIYUKI! THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING FANFICTION, NOT WRITING STUFF I LIKE INTO THE ACTUAL STORYLINE.

Just so you know, if you actually believe the horseshit above, you're crazier than me! And I'm pretty crazy myself!

Also, in my head, Goku is at most 14. I know he's over 500, blah, blah, blah… but did you see him in reload? He could pass for 11! Maybe even 10!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oi, Goku, Park your ass over there! I need more room!" Gojyo said obnoxiously, ready for another fight.

"Hai, Gojyo" Goku replied, shifting to the corner of Hakuryuu, going as far as to tuck his knees under his chin to conserve space.

Needless to say, stunned silence followed.

"Goku? Dai jou bu ka? Goku?" Hakkai asked worriedly. With one hand on the steering wheel, he put the other hand on Goku's forehead, then move on to his cheek and neck.

Goku shrugged his hand off, looking listlessly at the desert passing them by.

"I'm Fine, Hakkai. Really."

He said nothing more and Hakkai didn't pursue the matter. Sanzo, on the other hand, let a small frown mar his face. He opened his mouth to say something but had to bite his tongue. Literally. Hakkai seemed to have jammed brake for no reason. Again. Well, it was either that or there was a flux in gravity in that specific spot, causing them to be thrown from their seats in Hakuryuu..

"It seems we have company," Hakkai chirped in his usual jovial manner. But Goku was already out of the car, foregoing his usual battle cries and just eliminating youkai as fast as he could. They could only watch with wide eyes as Goku cut the number youkai attacking them into half in a matter of minutes.

"Whoa! The monkey is pissed of today!"

"On the contrary, Gojyo, He seemed quite docile in the car."

"Che. Whatever. Makes our job easier."

Sanzo snorted and lit a cigarette. He took a drag. Gojyo lit up as well. By the time they were finished, only corpses remained of the huge army that had attacked them.

Goku leaned heavily on his staff. He was exhausted, but it was Good Exhausted. The kind that helps you sleep better at night. He collapsed into Hakuryuu, propping his feet up as he did. Gojyo moved them a bit but didn't complain. One did not complain to someone-who-could-kick-your-ass when said person is PISSED.

Hakkai glanced at the exchange through the rearview mirror. Then something caught his attention…

"Goku! You're bleeding!"

Goku looked down and caught sight of some blood on his leg. "Kuso…" Goku cursed. Then he looked up and smiled.

"Betsuni, Hakkai!" He laughed nervously.

Sanzo opened his mouth again to say something but was again cut off by their arrival into town. He would keep a close eye on this one. And he wasn't the only one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After a quick trip to an inn to change, which took longer than expected, Goku bounced happily into the restaurant below the in and ordered two of each item on the menu. He was happily surprised when Sanzo did nothing to contradict him. _'God knows I needed this,'_ he thought righteously.

Sanzo, however, took this time to quietly observe Goku. He looked fine, except that he looked a little flushed and was moving a bit stiffly. He made eye contact with Hakkai, who gave a near imperceptible nod. He would be rooming in with Goku tonight.

He looked at Goku, who seemed to be eating less than usual. But it was still enough to make the patrons' of the restaurant jaw drop. He nearly chuckled. Some things never change.

Goku stood up abruptly, quieting the idle chit-chat between Hakkai and Gojyo.

"I'm going to bed," he said heading for the bathroom. Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"He's your charge, _Sanzo hoshi-sama._"

Sanzo ignored him, following Goku into the bathroom. To his credit, he managed to open the door for a foot before it was slammed back into his face.

"HELLO?" Goku called, his voice dripping with disdain. "IS IT NOT _OBVIOUS_ THAT SOMEONE IS USING THE BATHROOM, _BAKA_?

Sanzo's hand twitched as he tried valiantly not to shoot the door. _Obviously_, Goku did not know it was whom he was dealing with.

With exaggerated patience, he knocked on the door once. Just once. He slammed open the door to find Goku, fully dressed, drying his hair with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hi Sanzo!" he said brightly.

He must not have noticed that this was the same Sanzo whose face he just slammed the door into a few seconds ago. Sanzo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he looked up, Goku was gone, already bouncing down the hall as he always did.

Sanzo turned around to look at the bathroom. It looked as if a tornado had blown through it. He sighed, he would have a lot of work to do.

He looked in the trash bin, always a good place to start. Nothing. He looked in the tank of the toilet. Nada. He looked in the bathtub. Zip.

He was getting frustrated, and he _sure _that Hakkai and Gojyo were starting to suspect that he wasn't just brushing is teeth.

He leaned out the window, lighting up a smoke as he did. He took a deep drag and exhaled. He flicked the forming ashes from the tip, looking down to make sure that it didn't ignite anything.

They had nearly set fire to the last inn, and only Hakkai's quick thinking had stopped the inn from being destroyed. As he watched the embers fall, he noticed something start to catch fire…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hakkai stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Sanzo to come out. He was taking an awfully long time in there…

He was suddenly on his back, staring at an upside-down Sanzo, who was running towards the inn's exit.

"Damn!" Gojyo exclaimed as he helped Hakkai up. He had never seen the monk hurry that much before. The monk seemed to think that the world would always wait for his ass to move. But, God forbid, when one of _them _was late…

"Shall we follow him?" Hakkai asked, cutting into his thoughts.

Gojyo smiled. "You read my mind,"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sanzo frowned, shifting through the items he had found.

Bandages.

With blood.

Hmm… the plot thickens…

"Oi, bouzu, what do you have there?"

'Bouzu' was jolted out of his thoughts by Gojyo squatting down beside him. He rifled through the bloodied bandages.

"Still moist,"

Hakkai leaned in, craning his neck to get a better look.

"It could be dew; it's not guaranteed that they're new."

Sanzo snorted.

'_Amateurs.'_

He lit his lighter and angled it so that it would shine on the used wrappings. He rolled his eyes as he did.

"It's still RED, ahous!"

Hakkai started rolling up the bandages, and then threw them to the garbage bins behind him.

"Were they yours, Sanzo?"

"You wish,"

"Then who's were they."

"Goku's, I think"

Hakkai frowned. _'That was not good…' _

Gojyo suddenly laughed.

"Aww! Sanzo-sama is picking up Goku's shit for him! Sanzo-sama is so sweet, but Sanzo-sama is so SH—" he started…

He was, however, unable to finish. Having a gun thrust into your mouth can be a bit disorienting, you see.

Sanzo, the person who thrust the gun in his mouth (duh!), glared at him and started to squeeze the trigger…

"SANZO!" Hakkai nearly shouted. He leapt for the gun, caught it, and swung it up, pointing it to the sky.

**>BANG **

They all flinched at the sound of Sanzo's gun going off. Sanzo's eyes darted to the door and, as if he expected it, it slammed open to reveal

GOKU!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Goku's eyes widened as he heard gunfire. He quickly descended the stairs and slammed open the door, his eyes scanning the clearing. He paused for a second.

The bandages were missing!

He looked at his companions. They looked unhurt, but Gojyo looked like he was about to pee in his pants! He walked up to them, discreetly looked at the trash bin…

There they were! He sighed in relief,

"_Yukata!_ I thought there were youkai here!"

But he was _sure_ the bandages didn't make it to the trash bins; he wasn't that good of a shot! He closed his eyes trying to remember...

and he did remember, that the others were still here!

He glared at his keeper accusingly,

"You were firing your gun when you knew there were no youkai around!" he gasped and swung around to point an accusing finger at Sanzo, who was smoking as cigarette as he leaned on the wall, meeting Goku's glare evenly.

"So?"

Goku pouted and stomped back up the stairs, shouting back at them,

"I'M GOING TO BED! GOODNIGHT!"

The three left behind caught each others gazes, Goku had looked for the bandages, they were his.

He was hurt, so why was he hiding it?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay! The one who can guess his secret will be mentioned in the next chappie. But feel free to review or even flame, without a guess

Ciao!

DDDD

June 7, 2005

4:11 pm

P.S.

1.What is Sanzo's Gun called?

2. Is the shiny thing on Goku's forehead a

a) Daidem

b) Kinko

c) Youryuku Limiter

PLEASE REVIEW!

TRANSALTIONS (correct me if I'm Wrong)

1. Dai jo bu ka? - are you alright?

2. kuso - shit/fuck

3. betsuni - nothing/ it's nothing

4. baka/ahou - stupid/idiot


End file.
